


Avengers: Burning Roses

by PrimrosePrime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Dark, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: It had been a few years since Earth was saved. Since Tony's sacrifice. But what would happen if Ultron was suddenly back? What if he had a new Enhanced who was not only 80% powerful but was powerful enough to resurrect the dead? Now back and uncertain, Tony and Steve have to work together to help Paige who is emotionally unstable and Peter, Gamora, Carol and Stephen have to find the real threat that's hunting down Paige and is planning on conquering earth for himself.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Gamora/Loki/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Avengers: Burning Roses

Sam stared up at the clouds as he sat on a tree trunk. He sighed heavily and pressed his palm against his forehead. Now that Thanos was defeated, things felt... so undeniably different. Tony was gone, so was Steve and so was Natasha. He lowered his head, feeling tears sting the corners of his eyes. He heard footsteps come over to him. "Um... Sam?" It was Bruce. Quickly wiping away his tears, Sam looked back at him. "Yeah? What the-!?" He yelled in surprise, falling back off the tree stump. Bruce wasn't green nor big anymore. He was normal, save for the fact that he was missing a shirt. "Bruce... what the hell?" Sam said as he staggered to his feet. "That's what I said," Bruce said, completely baffled if not terrified. "What's going on?" They turned to Pepper who was walking out of the house, a frown on her face. "I just got Morgan to sleep and- Bruce, what happened?" Her eyes were wide with surprise. "I don't know," Bruce said uneasily. "We need to tell the others," Sam said uneasily.

Soon, Sam called the other Avengers and they were equally shocked that Bruce was back to normal. "Is it a... side effect?" Peter asked uneasily. "Doubt it," Bruce huffed as Pepper paced to and fro, a thoughtful look on her face. Carol looked at her in concern. "Pepper?" She said in concern, making the woman turn to her, "you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just trying to think," Pepper sighed, running her hand through her hair as she blinked back tears. Clint's eyes soften and Wanda glanced at Sam before she firmly pushed him forward, startling him. He looked at her before he looked back at Pepper. "Hey," he said gently, "it'll be okay."

"Will it?" She asked in a bitter tone. Sam's shoulders slumped and he lowered his head. Stephen rubbed the back of his head and Peter rubbed his arm nervously. Wanda looked out the window sadly. Clint looked at her and his eyes softened. He knew she not only missed Vision, she also missed Pietro. He missed Natasha and he wished they were all here. He sighed sadly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

In the basement underneath the former Stark Labs, there were machines fixing up drones. A man stood at the door, a cloak draped over him. There were so many scars on his chest and face. He growled lowly and limped into the room.

"So," he growled as he slammed his fist into the glass, "Stark is dead. Good. One down... more to go." His red eyes glinted with dark intent and he smirked cruelly. He lost Wanda and Pietro because Wanda found out about his true plan. He needed to find a new recruit or two. He needed to do something different. And he would plan it out carefully.

He just needed a new body. A new vessel.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A seventeen year old girl sat on a bed in a cool cell, chains clasped around her hands. She had raven black hair, light brown eyes and she had a wolf tattoo that most likely covered her entire back.

She was expected to be feared and so she was. Pillaging villages, attacking the not-so-innocent. She did it all. Even the scientists and the soldiers feared her but not her superiors. She was a quiet girl, they noticed. She lifted her head as gunshots and shouts emitted from outside her room. She stood up and grunted softly as the chains pulled a bit.

She frowned and the door opened. She looked up and widened her eyes. There was a large metallic figure standing in the doorway. "Who... who are you?" She asked, stepping back nervously. The figure had an unsettling aura around him and it made her more scared and curious than nervous. He had a lot of scars on him, she noticed. "My name is Ultron," he said with a slight smirk, "and you're Paige."

Paige narrowed her eyes. "How do you know-"

"I've looked at the records. At your files," he said as he sauntered up to her. She clenched her fists and jolted with surprise when Ultron slammed his fists onto the chains and Paige pulled her hands away from the chains. She looked at him with surprise and put her hands up to her chest when he held his hand out to her. Paige looked back at him before she slowly placed her hand into his and Ultron began to lead her out of the room. Her eyes flashed blue.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dude, what happened to you?" Peter asked Thor once he woke up. "Urg... what're you blabbing on about now?" Thor groaned as he sat up. He felt... different. He didn't know how to place it.

"You're not fat anymore," Raccoon said. Thor froze for a moment before he shot up to his feet and looked in the glass. "By Odin!" He yelped and jumped back, nearly hitting Peter and Nebula.

"Hey, watch it," Nebula huffed with annoyance but the Son of Odin ignored her as he frantically looked himself over. As confused as he was, he was more curious if not relieved. The real question was: how did he become normal?

"Hey," Drax called out, making the others look at him, "your Avenger buddies are calling. Says it's important." Nebula and Peter looked at each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Paige washed her hands, rubbing at her wrists. Ultron had brought her to Stark Labs and his clones were rebuilding it apparently. She was given a clean room and new clothes. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Ultron had explained his plans about bringing the world to extinction. He just needed her help in bringing the rest of the Avengers down.

If anything, she was confused. "Aren't the Avengers the good guys?" She had asked. A low growl escaped Ultron, causing her to tense up, "the Avengers are nothing but a sickness. With Tony Stark gone, they're at a disadvantage."

"So... why am I here?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Ultron chuckled as he turned to her and his fingers barely brushed her cheek. "You're powerful Paige," he said, "you will tear them apart from the inside." She had seen a flash of recognition and longing in his eyes back then. She frowned and shook her head. As confusing and foolish as it sounded, she could slowly adjust.

She laid down on the bed and slowly closed her eyes, slowly but surely falling sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you're telling me that you became normal too?" Pepper demanded, glaring at Thor who held his hands up as the woman practically snapped at him while the others watched.

"How did this happen exactly?" Shuri asked, frowning, "it is not like someone had another stone and suddenly made it turn these two back to normal." Stephen gave her a look. "That's impossible," he huffed, "there was only five stones." "Do we really have to talk about this?" Sam demanded. Clint let out a loud whistle and everyone became silent.

"Steve, Natasha and Tony wouldn't want us fighting," he said sternly, "they'd want us to calm down and figure this out." Pepper took in a shuddering breath and nodded. "Yeah... yeah," she said, running her hand through her hair. "Mom," they looked over at Morgan who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it baby?" Pepper asked, her tone becoming more gentle as she walked over to her daughter and knelt down beside her.

Morgan rubbed her eye, "I had a dream... that they all came back." Peter and Stephen looked at each other as Thor raised an eyebrow in confusion. Pepper looked also confused. "Who?" She asked, rubbing Morgan's arm.

"Dad, Nat and Steve," she said quietly and T'Challa furrowed an eyebrow. Pepper hugged Morgan close and pursed her lips tightly as a sob rose in her chest. She knew she couldn't cry. Not now. She had to figure out what to do with the others first. She had to be strong.

"I think I know what we need," Stephen said and everyone looked to him. He leaned against the wall and he looked back at the others. "Well... what?" Nebula asked impatiently.

"Not so much as a what," Sam said with careful thought, "so much as who."


End file.
